


Solitario

by Mital_Riumo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mital_Riumo/pseuds/Mital_Riumo
Summary: Buscando un remedio milagroso en el bosque, un niño se pierde y, junto a él, poco a poco, sus recuerdos.Resubido desde FFnet.
Kudos: 2





	Solitario

Caminar, eternamente y sin descanso.

Caminar, eternamente y sin descanso.

Caminar, solo y en silencio.

En ese mundo cruel, un muchacho como él jamás podría cambiar su destino. El viento, lúgubre, gemía a su alrededor, agitando las ramas de los árboles y creando sombras chinescas al amparo de una luz que, debido a la frondosidad, no sabía si era diurna o nocturna. Y, aunque ya no podía sentir nada, se abrazó a sí mismo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, lentamente primero, para pronto convertirse en aguacero. Echó a correr desesperado, buscando un lugar donde resguardarse. Los truenos y relámpagos no le daban miedo, pero le preocupaba que algo malo pasara en su estado.

Sí, su estado, aunque… ¿Qué había pasado antes? ¿Qué antes? ¿Ahora? En su cabeza se mezclaba un puñado de imágenes difusas, inconexas, que pasaban vertiginosamente sin que pudiera distinguirlas. Veía en ellas una historia que no reconocía, que no era suya o que no recordaba. Lo único cierto eran el bosque, sus pasos perdidos, el silencio susurrante del cantar de las aves y el murmullo de las hadas. Se decía que si hacías amistad con una jamás te perderías al viajar por los bosques, o algo similar. Y él, por lo que sabía en ese momento, jamás había hecho amistad con un hada. ¿Y si encontrara alguna que le ayudara a salir del allí? Hadas… Seguramente eran criaturas maravillosas.

Seguía corriendo, intentando tener cuidado de no resbalar en el barro o de meterse en los charcos. El mundo parecía haberse ralentizado en ese momento, como si un gran hechicero hubiera usado una potente magia del tiempo para ello… o eso imaginaba. Su mente seguía acelerada y cada vez le costaba más percibir su entorno, como si algo no fuera real, o él o el bosque. Sabía que le gustaba jugar, saltar, pasear por el río y contarle historias a otros niños, pero… ¿Qué niños? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Imaginaba cuentos que ahora no eran para nadie más que para él; al darse cuenta, se sintió aún más solo.

Cuando pensó que ya podía ponerse a cubierto, un chillido lo alertó de que bajo aquel viejo árbol de ramas caídas, lo que parecían hojas era en realidad una bandada de keese. Los monstruos comenzaron a revolotear cerca de él; se habían despertado al oírlo. El miedo lo atenazó. ¿Y si las bestias lo devoraban? ¡Nunca encontraría su casa! ¡Nunca se recuperaría de esa extraña enfermedad! Volvió a correr, ahora más rápidamente, queriendo huir de ellos, con tan mala fortuna que, por la distracción, resbaló en un charco y cayó de cara al suelo. Los keese se lanzaron hacia él aprovechando que estaba desprotegido. Se levantó como pudo y se encontró un reflejo horrible en el agua sucia. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la misma imagen se podía ver en los ojos ciegos de los monstruos. 

Era un niño perdido. Se había convertido en un Skull Kid. Los monstruos huyeron al ver su rostro, como era natural. Nadie se acercaba a los niños malditos. Con la garganta atenazada por un nudo invisible, con el estómago encogido, siguió corriendo en busca de un lugar para resguardarse. La lluvia parecía haber amainado un poco, pero todo indicaba que solo serían unos minutos. Procuró apresurarse, teniendo excesivo cuidado en no volver a tropezar, intentando distraerse lo máximo posible de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sí mismo. Una respuesta tan clara y, a la vez, tan espantosa… Un gran tronco de árbol se perfiló en el horizonte, más allá del bosque. Parecía hueco, y libre de criaturas sospechosas, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo como refugio. Se desplomó en el suelo en el instante en que la lluvia volvía a arreciar con fuerza. Temblaba, pero no de frío, sino de miedo a sí mismo. ¿En qué se había convertido? En un monstruo… En una criatura condenada al olvido, al abandono, a la no vida, sin historia ni pasado. Era una sombra vestida con harapos y con el rostro de madera. Se sorprendió llorando con fuerza; no pensaba que su nueva deformación fuera capaz de hacerlo. ¿Quizá sí podía enfermar? Es decir, suponía que la enfermedad que había tenido… ¿Qué enfermedad? No recordaba nada… Un tintineo, unos susurros, unas luces…

No sabía si se había dormido de cansancio o se había desmayado de pánico o simplemente había dejado de sentir todo lo que no fuera su interior. Un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos. Quizá todos los monstruos se sentían así y por eso atacaban a otros. Solo cuando el sonido estuvo más cerca, por algún motivo, alzó la vista. Una pequeña hada de luz dorada lo miraba. Pegado a ella un hada más pequeña, de luz oscura, intentando esconderse las la otra. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Si acaso eso era aún posible para él.

─Perdona, esto… ¿Estás bien? –Peguntó el hada dorada. Tenía una voz como de niña. Él siguió sin reaccionar, anonadado, y ella pareció hacer su propia interpretación de lo que pasaba-. Yo me llamo Tatl, y este es mi hermano, Tael. ¡Dile algo, Tael!

El hada oscura se asomó un poco desde detrás de su hermana y tintineó, solo para volver a esconderse inmediatamente. 

El Skull Kid las miró y sintió algo caliente rodar por su nueva cara. De algún modo era una sensación agradable para su nuevo cuerpo de paja y madera.

─Oye, ¿estás bien? -insistió Tatl. 

─Sí... Estoy bien -respondió, asustado de su nueva voz, que sonaba como un eco extraño. 

─¿Te importa si te acompañamos? Nos vendría bien el sitio para esperar a que pase la lluvia y... Parece que tienes frío. 

─No. –El Skull Kid inspiró profundamente-. Estoy bien.

Deja de mirarme, quería decir, pero aún estaba demasiado nervioso. Deja de mirarme, vete. Las cosas como yo no podemos estar cerca de otros. Las hadas son para los niños normales.

─Mira –siguió Tatl-, en realidad da igual lo que digas, porque no te creo una palabra. Haz hueco para que podamos sentarnos.

─¿Qué? -La sorpresa fue más fuerte que él cuando vio a las dos hadas intentando mover sus brazos. Le faltaban palabras, pero sobre todo convicción, para volver a quejarse-.¡Pero… soy un Skull Kid! ¡Soy malo! ¡Sois hadas!

─¡Somos hadas! ¡Eres un Skull Kid! ¿Crees que no me conozco o que no tengo ojos? –Tatl parecía enfadada, hasta el punto de arrancarle una sonrisa con sus gestos exagerados.- ¡Vamos! ¡Mueve ese brazo! ¡Mi hermano también tiene frío!

─¡Eso! ¡Tú eres grande y no sabes lo mal que lo llegamos a pasar nosotros! –Apuntilló al fin Tael. Parecía envalentonado por el carácter fuerte de su hermana.

El Skull Kid se movió casi sin pensarlo, y las dos hadas se acomodaron bajo sus brazos. No terminaba de entender lo que había pasado, convencido como estaba de que los monstruos no podían tener amigos, que estaban malditos, ni vivos ni muertos, incapaces de sentir nada. El golpeteo rítmico de la lluvia sobre el tronco y el calor de las dos hadas lo relajaron. Lo último que pensó, antes de caer dormido, fue que lamentaría despertarse solo otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic viejito que escribí hace muchos años (2008 según el documento); lo bueno del paso de los años es que he cambiado algunas cosas del original y creo que ahora está un poquito mejor. En todo caso, como casi todas lo que escribo, no tiene betas, así que agradezco comentarios. ¡Es lo primero que publico en años!


End file.
